Within the semiconductor industry, one step in the manufacturing process is a wafer test, also known as a wafer prober, a wafer sort, or a semiconductor automatic test using semiconductor automatic test equipment (ATE). During a wafer sort, each die of a wafer under test is electrically tested before wafer dicing of the wafer and subsequent packaging of dies, which have passed the electrical testing. As usual, wafer prober tools comprise a holder for holding a probe card. The probe card provides electrical contacts to a wafer under test loaded into the wafer prober. The wafer prober tools further comprise a wafer stage configured to bring any die on a wafer in proximity of the probe card in a way that electrical contacts of the probe card provide electrical contacts of the die with the electrical testing equipment.